Night Wish
by Yumi Hades
Summary: The Elgang has been separated for so long. When they come back to do one final mission who will be the one to capture Ara's heart? Add x Ara


Yumi: I really ship this couple, and so I wanted to do a one-shot on them. Partly, because there is only one Add x Ara fanfiction. (Which is so damn amazing, it's my favorite fanfiction on the site.) Trapped, Released by Spirify. This is also to thank Ephemeral Sanity for something really sweet she did on tumblr. Even though I know she doesn't care for Add x Ara, much. But I'll have to get used to writing Add x Eve later. Please enjoy! :D

Classes

Add – Lunatic Psyker

Ara – Yama Raja

Ara stood on the balcony of Wally's castle as the stars shined brightly against the pitch black night. Her arms were rested on the railing, and her spear was put up against the balcony door. She contemplated everything that had happened. The elgang had reunited after everyone had returned from their own paths.

Elsword had gained mastery over runes, making him immensely stronger. He had also found his sister Elesis, known as the Grand Master throughout the world. Aisha had gained complete control over the elements, and decided to stay with Elsword. Rena had brought back the nature El to the elves, and had been given permission to stay in the human realm.

Raven had trained his body to the fullest extent, to the point where his nasod arm granted him terrifying power. He chose to travel with Rena, who kept his sanity in check. Eve had reached a code that required the heavy cost of deleting her emotions. Chung, who had saved his father, now devoted his efforts towards bringing her emotions back.

And then there was Add. The man who had stolen her heart. At first when they met, she disliked him deeply. He seemed too creepy, was always obsessing over Eve, and was too blunt for her liking. But then one day, when they were separated from the other members due to the underground tunnel, they had talked to each other.

She told him about her family, and how they were destroyed by the demons, led by her corrupted brother. She found out that he had also lost his family, and had only escaped by traveling to the current time. Ever since then, the two had been good friends. But he still adored Eve. She always felt different when she saw them together. She knew what the feeling was, but she didn't want to admit it.

When they had reunited to fight Karis, everyone had changed. Add had matured much more than she had expected. He no longer seemed to hold the same obsession over nasods. He was a lot taller, more serious, more built, more powerful, more handsome….

The Yama Raja's cheeks immediately lit up as her hands rose to cover her mouth in shock. Did she really just think that? She knew she had feelings for Add, but it was hopeless. She knew that he loved Eve.

She heard the balcony door slide open, and saw none other than the Lunatic Psyker. Speak of the devil! He raised his hand in a greeting, his hair characteristically messy. She almost wanted to pet his hair. She smiled softly at him. "Can't sleep?" He asked in a knowing voice.

She nodded as her smile faded. "Yes, there's too much to worry about these days." Add nodded as a solemn expression crossed his face. "Everyone's changed. Especially you. Now you're practically the queen of darkness." Add smirked teasingly. Ara punched him in the arm as she pouted.

"Hey, just because I control darkness doesn't mean I'm evil!" She protested. "Whatever, just don't eat my soul." Add cackled as he burst out laughing. Ara's glare softened as she began to smile. She was mistaken; the old fun loving Add was still there.

She bent down and rested her hands on her knees as she watched Add roll around laughing. Her smile widened before she patted his hair. He stopped moving as his eyes widened in disbelief. 'So soft and fluffy…' She giggled inwardly.

Add opened his mouth to speak. "Did you just…." "Touch your hair? Yes I did." Now it was Ara's turn to smirk as Add's cheeks turned a light pink. She giggled and continued to stroke his hair. "Ara…."

"Hm?"

"S-stop…."

"Hm…. Nope!"

"Fine then. If you won't stop, I'll have to use my secret weapon."

Ara ignored him and continued to pet him until she felt Add's fingers at her side. She stopped to see what he was going to do until he started squirming his fingers into her side. She laughed out loud as she tried to grab his arm. "N-no Add stop, I'm ticklish!"

"What was that?" He then took ahold of her right foot and began to tickle it. Ara tried to kick him, but he was too strong. He started tickling her side again with his other hand. Tears of laughter began to run down Ara's cheek as she laughed harder than she ever had.

"A-Add, I said stop it!" He then inched his hand towards her stomach, causing her to desperately fling out her arms to push him away. This caused Add to loose balance, and fall to the floor, taking her along with him. This caused Ara to fall on top of him.

Ara was now face to face with Add, much to her embarrassment. Her cheeks turned red as she tried to get up, but Add wrapped his arms around her waist, so she couldn't leave him. "Add…" Their lips were centimeters away from each other.

" I t-thought that you l-liked Eve?" Ara stammered. Add's expression turned into a scowl. "No, at first I was interested in her, but only because of her codes. I developed my own powers, so I soon forgot about her. Besides, ever since the first day I've liked you Ara…"

Ara was shocked as her blush grew even brighter. "Really?" Add nodded as he reached a hand out to brush the hair out of her face as their lips met. His hands tightened around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her left leg slipped between his as his tongue pressed against hers softly, begging for entrance.

She obeyed, causing a wave of pleasure to jolt through her body. "Ara… I love you. I want to show you that I love you." Add whispered huskily in her ear. "I love you too Add…" She smiled, as he picked her up bridal style and through the door which led from the balcony to her bedroom.

Yumi: And you know what happened after that. ;D

Elesis: They had a "Play Date." –Shot by Add.-

Yumi: D:

Ara: Stop it you guys! DX

Add: Well then, wait why do I feel a murderous aura?

Yumi: Uh oh, Kiyo said that you better not rape Ara… D:

Kiyo: -_- -Pulls out katana.-

Add: OH FU-

-Connection Lost-


End file.
